Príncipe dos Mares
by AmandaNanami
Summary: Procurei o Rated MA mas só achei o M. Ta avisado hehe. Yaoi Lemon. Shura e Kanon como personagens principais, mas tem outros casais. Shura está apaixonado por alguém que nem o nota. E agora?
1. Ele Vai Ser Meu!

**Yaoi Lemon! _Saint Seiya e personagens pertencem ao Masami Kurumada... infelizmente, senão transformaria em Yaoi ahaha!! A história baseia-se em Kanon e Shura! Bom Divertimento e Comentem!!_**

**Príncipe dos Mares - Capítulo 1 - Ele Vai Ser Meu!**

* * *

_-"Ahhhh"_

Kanon arfava com os toques macios porem firmes de Shura, que iam desde sua nuca até suas coxas, explorando cada detalhe, cada músculo do corpo perfeito de Kanon com seus dedos, depois usou a língua, explorando os mesmos lugares deixando um rastro de saliva em cada centímetro fazendo Kanon se arrepiar e arquear o tronco de excitação.

- "_Shura... mais...". _--Kanon gemia...

_Toda noite,_

_eu vejo no meu quarto você vir,_

_me chamando..._

_docemente..._

Trim, Trim, Trim...

Shura olha para o despertador, após bocejar e resmunga:

_- Mais um dia de trabalho._

Depois pára por um instante e com a face entristecida pensa... Mais um sonho com o Kanon, vou acabar enlouquecendo se não o conquistar...

8:00

Shura levanta e vai direto para o banheiro, toma um banho rápido, mas caprichado, desliga o chuveiro e se enrola numa toalha pela cintura, ainda meio molhado anda para o quarto exibindo corpo e postura perfeitos. Após se perfumar pouco, pois irá suar em seu treino, veste uma regata vermelha meio colada ao corpo, uma calça esportiva preta e um tênis combinando, se dirige para a mesa recheada de pães, frutas de todos os tipos, vários sabores de sucos, escolhe o que vai comer e após sua refeição se dirige para o campo de treinamento. Como é metódico descia as outras nove casas zodiacais com passos e segundos contados para não se atrasar e nem ficar esperando o início dos treinos dos belos cavaleiros de ouro para manter seus corpos e mentes em forma. Belos, sim, todos os cavaleiros de ouro eram belíssimos, belezas exóticas, eram dignos de serem chamados de perfeições.

9:40

Em sua rotina, normalmente Shura passa pela casa de gêmeos às 9:40, e nisso vê Kanon apressado, que quase cai ao correr, mal conseguia controlar seus passos de tanta pressa. O coração de Shura dispara ao ver seu amor todo atrapalhado e sorri de canto:

_- Porque a pressa Kanon?_

Kanon o olha afobado:

- _Marquei de encontrar o Mu às 9:30 no campo de treinamento para lutarmos um pouco antes de começarmos os exercícios ditados pelo mestre do santuário Shion._

- _Não quer me acompanhar? Estou indo para lá também! Acho que Mu não se importaria se você atrasar um pouco mais._

_- Desculpe Shura, é melhor previnir do que remediar. Depois nos falamos_.

_No horizonte os barcos vão,_

_vai também meu coração,_

_levando o segredo,_

_e o meu desejo..._

10:00

Com exceção de Milo de Escorpião, o mais desleixado de todos os cavaleiros de ouro, todos estão pontualmente no campo para treinarem seus físicos. Shion apesar de sua aparência calma está irritado com o atraso de Milo, mas acaba ignorando o acontecido e resolve começar o treinamento sem ele. Dez minutos depois Milo chega, se desculpando com seu mestre e com todos.

_- Para se atrasar assim espero que ontem a noite tenha sido boa Milo!_ -- Aldebaran brinca com o amigo.

Após o rubor de Camus todos entenderam que a noite para os dois foi muito boa! E Milo se distrai nos pensamentos da noite passada:

--início flash back--

Camus em seu banho após mais um dia cansativo de treinos ouve o telefone tocar:

_- Amor, estou indo aí, afinal hoje faz um ano que estamos juntos!_

Com sua personalidade fria, Camus responde:

_- Ok, estou esperando._

Milo pensou que ele iria ser mais afetivo quanto ao aniversário de namoro, mas ele sabe que Camus pode não demonstrar, mas não é por isso que faz pouco caso.

Ao chegar, Milo entrega um cartão para Camus, é algo simples, mas que significa muito. Milo da um selinho em seu amado e entra para jantar.

Depois de jantar Camus abre um sorriso safado para Milo:

- Agora vem a melhor hora, a sobremesa!

Milo fitou seu amado. Levanta-se e vai ao quarto, onde tira os sapatos, abre o zíper da calça e espera o amado chegar para possuí-lo.

Camus vai ao encontro de Milo, chega como uma fera em busca de sua presa e o beija com força, mostrando quem manda, tirando o fôlego do grego de escorpião, puxando os cabelos azuis fazendo a cabeça de Milo virar um pouco, dando espaço para Camus beijar seu pescoço, com força, deixando marcas, e atiçando o lindo grego de cabelos azuis e olhos azulados que ele tinha no momento, e queria que aquele momento fosse eterno, e a relação deles também, o francês ama muito Milo.

O grego acaricia os músculos perfeitos do belo francês, não chega a ser muito forte, mas seu corpo é bem definido e másculo, e fica olhando seu amado o acariciar e tirar sua camisa rapidamente, para o espanto de Milo:

_- Está impaciente hoje..._

_- Estou em falta de escorpião _– Camus retruca.

_- Em falta? Só faz dois dias que não fazemos nada!_

_- Exatamente! Agora tire sua roupa! Quero uma exibição sua!_

Camus senta em sua enorme cama, que não tem muitas frescuras, o francês gosta de praticidade. Tira sua sandália, abre sua calça, e fica à espera de Milo para o seduzir.

Milo o olha meio tímido, joga seus belos cabelos azulados para trás e começa a tirar sua camisa, o francês começa a ficar desperto só de olhar o tronco malhado de seu amado. O cavaleiro de escorpião percebe e da um sorriso malicioso já tirando sua calça, agora quem está apressado é ele.

O grego vai em direção de seu amado, senta-se em cima dele e o beija de forma carinhosa, acariciando os sedosos cabelos azul petróleo do aquariano. Camus reage e vira-se sobre a cama, deixando Milo deitado. Por cima de Milo, que está só de cueca, o francês começa a beijar toda a extensão de seu belo corpo, explorando cada centímetro, dando atenção especial para os mamilos. Camus tira o pedaço de pano de seu amado, o deixando totalmente nu, o cavaleiro de aquário observa seu amado e não acredita que é dono daquele homem, Milo era o pecado em forma humana, Milo era perfeito. O grego começa a beijar a virilha do amado, o fazendo gemer abafado, pois o escorpião esta mordendo seus lábios, desesperado para Camus o chupar, mas o mesmo não o fazia, provocava mais e mais seu amado, o deixando louco. O francês da uma trégua e abocanha o membro ereto do grego, que já estava implorando por alívio, Camus lambe toda a extensão do membro, fazendo o escorpião dar leves espasmos, quando o chupou com toda força, intercalando lambidas, fez seu amado despejar seu liquido em sua boca, engolindo cada gota.

Camus se posiciona entre as pernas de Milo, seu membro pulsava pedindo o corpo do amado.

_- Preparado meu amor?_ – Camus diz com um sorriso malicioso.

Começa a entrar aos poucos, sentindo o corpo de Milo o apertar, o grego gemia entre dor e prazer, arfava, seu rubor e suor intensificaram, o francês começa a dar estocadas de leve para seu amado se acostumar, aos poucos vai estocando mais forte, mesmo com seu jeito impassível, Camus solta leves gemidos de prazer, era um momento mágico, e cada vez que ouvia seu amado gemer seu nome, clamando mais e mais, entrava em transe. O francês extasiado faz movimentos mais fortes, passando a mão pelo peitoral malhado e definido de seu amado, intercalando beijos e carícias.

Vendo que o membro de seu amado estava desperto novamente, Camus começa a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo das estocadas que dava, fazendo Milo extasiar de prazer, ia cada vez mais forte, os gemidos já se misturavam, eram feitos um para o outro, Camus fitava o escorpião, o admirava, aquele rubor do amado, gemidos com seu nome saiam de sua boca. Camus deu um gemido mais alto e chegou ao ápice quando sentiu sua mão molhada com o sêmem do amado, que quando derramou seu liquido, causou ações involuntárias fazendo o cavaleiro de aquário ter leves espasmos e assim chegar ao que tanto desejava com o amado.

Os dois cansados se deitaram e dormiram em segundos, pois a noite foi proveitosa e perfeita para os amantes.

--fim flash back--

Milo sorri:

_- Sim, a noite foi muito boa! _– Milo fita seu amado e sorri.

Shura ao ver Kanon que já estava suado, se perdia em pensamentos, pensa em vários jeitos de conquistar seu amado. E pensa em como, pois os dois não têm muita intimidade, mas ele irá dar um jeito, tudo que ele quer, ele vai conseguir, e o que realmente quer, é o amor de Kanon, ex-marina de Posseidon.

_Ouço a música no mar,_

_gaivotas par em par_

_mas você nem olha..._

_você malha..._

* * *

Ta aí o primeiro capítulo, que pensando bem ta curtinho! Bom, eu queria detalhes da noite entre Camus e Milo, acho que me saí bem!

Não vou fazer uma fic de 10 capítulos, eu acho hehehe, mas ela será bem explicada.

Comentem plz! Quero saber se me saí bem!


	2. A Decepção

_**Cavaleiros do Zodíaco ou Saint Seiya, como preferir, e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Masami Kurumada, ainda bem! senão o Camus ia ser o uke do Saga logo no primeiro capítulo e iriam me prender por pornografia explícita em horário nobre.**_

**_Príncipe dos Mares - Capítulo 2 - A Decepção_**

* * *

16:00

Após o treino intenso dos cavaleiros, eles descansam um pouco nas pedras ao lado do campo de treinamento, distante dos outros cavaleiros se ouve uma discussão:

_- Me esquece!_

_- Kanon me escuta!_

_- Não Aiolia! Eu vi vocês no quarto!_

Aiolia respira fundo para tentar disfarçar seu nervosismo:

-_ É o seguinte, você estava distante de todos e inclusive de mim até todos pegarem confiança em você, enquanto você sumiu por causa da sua crise de existência eu simplesmente precisei me aliviar._

O cavaleiro de leão estava desesperado! Não sabia mais o que fazer para ter Kanon de volta, sim, ele errou ao dormir com Saga, o irmão gêmeo do homem que ama! Mas esse erro aconteceu graças à bebedeira de Saga porque o mesmo não se conforma de ter perdido seu irmão para Aiolia. Como Saga e Kanon são gêmeos, e que gêmeos! Aiolia juntou o útil ao agradável, e nessa brincadeira perdeu o belo grego que um dia o pertenceu.

Kanon simplesmente se levanta e segue em direção do seu dormitório, que não era na casa de gêmeos, era perto da casa de peixes, não era uma casa zodiacal, era apenas um refúgio para o ex-dragão marinho, não era luxuoso, mas era muito confortável e organizado.

Shura após ouvir a discussão entre os dois cavaleiros, sem pensar, se levanta e segue Kanon.

17:30

O cavaleiro de capricórnio sempre observa seu amado num belo campo verde que fica a caminho da casa de peixes, que foi onde Kanon parou para refletir. O irmão gêmeo de Saga sempre descansava naquele belo campo, observando o começo do pôr do sol encostado em uma árvore que ficava bem ao meio do horizonte, fazendo ter uma bela vista de todo o santuário, e lá Kanon sempre se perdia em pensamentos e belas paisagens.

_Saio em cada entardecer,_

_na esperança de te ver,_

_correndo na areia_

_dessa praia..._

Shura criou coragem e foi ao encontro do amado:

-_ Que gritaria foi aquela hein!_ – Shura brinca, mas estava apreensivo_._

_- Não quero conversar._ – Kanon fala sério e direto_._

Ignorando totalmente o que seu amado, o cerca na árvore, com os braços em volta, agora Kanon não tem para onde ir, Shura olha nos olhos do grego e diz:

_- O que seja que tenha acontecido entre vocês, eu sempre estarei aqui para o que você precisar, pode não parecer, mas você é muito importante para mim, e não quero te ver magoado... e nem quero te magoar..._

Fica um silêncio de repente...

Shura em seu pensamento -- Capricórnio! O que você disse! Não acredito! Agora você não tem mais chances com o Kanon! E nem quero te magoar?! Que palavras são essas! Não!!

O espanhol, como já não tinha nada a perder, fitou o amado, esperando alguma resposta. Kanon estava mudo, imóvel e perplexo, Shura não conseguia se expressar, gosta de tudo nos conformes, mas dessa vez não foi como o esperado. O grego ainda assustado com aquelas palavras, que não eram muito fortes, mas tinham um significado importante para Shura e que Kanon entendeu, não teve outra reação a não ser desviar de Shura e ir embora.

O capricorniano encostou a cabeça na árvore, seu batimento cardíaco aumentou, sua respiração acelerou, e naquele misto de dor e incerteza, cerrando os punhos, deixou as lágrimas escorrerem. Em seus pensamentos confusos só conseguia distinguir uma mesma frase que depois ficou em sua cabeça por um bom tempo, "Do mesmo jeito que ele saiu de perto do Aiolia, ele saiu de perto de mim". E essa frase estava começando a martirizar Shura, afinal, ele não fez nada de errado, ele mal confessou o que sente! Oh Zeus, o que faço?! Eu sei que Kanon é genioso, mas não precisa ser assim! – Shura pensava entre lágrimas e socos na árvore -- O espanhol não iria sossegar até se entender com Kanon. Se entender do jeito que ele quer? Quem sabe, mas ele não agüentaria ficar sem o grego de olhos azuis, o pouco contato que eles já têm não é mais suficiente para Shura não enlouquecer, pela vontade de possuir o ex-dragão marinho, pela vontade de o beijar, de o abraçar, de fazer amor com ele, e de se entregar a ele.

_Eu procuro o seu olhar,_

_eu queria te beijar..._

_Mas a timidez guardou o meu beijo..._

No outro dia, às 10:00.

Kanon acorda, muita dor de cabeça, mal conseguiu dormir, mergulhou em pensamentos a noite inteira, indo dormir às 5:44.

O geminiano mal abriu os olhos e já veio Aiolia e Shura em sua cabeça. Ouve batidas na porta de seu quarto.

-_ Bom dia mestre Kanon!_ – A empregada diz empolgada. _– Seu irmão veio lhe visitar!_

Hoje era sábado, e os cavaleiros têm os fim de semanas de folga.

_- Pode entrar Saga_. – Kanon geme, resmunga e fala com a voz rouca de sono.

_- O que há irmão? Está doente? Pensei em tomarmos café da manhã junto._

O grego mais novo abre os olhos sonolentos e observa o irmão. Saga estava com uma camisa pólo azul marinho, realçando seu olhos, uma calça jeans que modelava o corpo, mostrando as pernas firmes e um sapatênis branco.

_- Você está bem arrumado._ – Kanon praticamente geme as palavras de tanto sono.

Saga abre um sorriso:

_- Me arrumei para te ver_.

O geminiano mais velho tenta algumas táticas para se aproximar de seu irmão, seu amor. Começa a falar perto de sua boca, já que Kanon está deitado, passa a mão em seus belos cabelos azuis, fita seus olhos. De repente enquanto o ex-dragão marinho não estava totalmente desperto, Saga dá um beijo de leve em seus lábios, assim então despertando Kanon, o assustando.

_- Eu sei que você está triste meu irmão. –_ O cavaleiro de gêmeos consola o irmão _– Se você ainda estivesse comigo, isso não teria acontecido._

Kanon com um olhar entristecido diz:

_- Quem sabe..._

O ex-dragão marinho se levanta mostrando seu corpo perfeito, sim, Kanon dorme nu, e para a felicidade de Saga, ele estava lá no momento em que seu irmão acordara. Claro, como são gêmeos, são parecidíssimos, mas o geminiano mais velho adorava ver o corpo do irmão, ombros largos, músculos definidos, pernas torneadas, um rosto lindo, cabelos de cor exótica, um deus grego assim por dizer.

Kanon entra no banheiro, faz sua higiene pessoal e retorna para o quarto:

_- Vamos tomar café da manhã onde?_ – Kanon perguta.

_- Aqui mesmo!_ – Saga sorri maliciosamente.

Saga levanta e chega perto de seu irmão, começa a acariciar seu rosto. Kanon reluta, mas Saga retruca:

_- Você vai se sentir melhor, não fuja..._

O guardião da terceira casa volta a acariciar o rosto de seu irmão gêmeo, o pegando pelo pescoço e dando um beijo longo e molhado, Kanon deita em sua cama e espera seu irmão agir. Saga tira sua camisa e seu tênis, desabotoa a calça e deita-se em cima do irmão, roçando seu corpo ao do outro exótico homem embaixo dele. Começa beijando sua boca, suavemente, mordendo os lábios de Kanon, explorando sua boca úmida e quente. Lambe o pescoço do gêmeo mais novo, deixando leves marcas e rastros de saliva. Desce para o belo peitoral de seu amado, observando e lambendo cuidadosamente cada centímetro dos belos músculos que Kanon possui. Desce para as coxas, apalpando e acariciando as firmes e fortes coxas do irmão, em seguida mordiscando de leve. Olha para Kanon, que já está ficando vermelho e com a respiração descompassada e dá um leve sorriso ao ver que o membro de seu irmão está desperto, e sem nem pensar duas vezes, Saga abocanha aquele belo pedaço de carne. Começa a chupar com agressividade, sempre fitando o rosto de seu irmão para o ver gemer seu nome, para ver morder os lábios de prazer, e para ver o rosto de seu amado principalmente. Diminui o ritmo das chupadas, começando a lamber toda a enorme extensão do pênis de Kanon, isso faz o ex-dragão marinho resmungar que já estava quase lá, e seu irmão parou. Saga ri e volta a lamber, dando leves mordiscadas, fazendo Kanon se remexer na cama. O mais velho enfia tudo na boca, e começa a chupar de novo, aumentando o ritmo gradualmente.

Ao sentir Kanon por as mãos em sua cabeça, entrelaçar seus dedos nos belos cabelos azuis de Saga e começar a ajudar com os movimentos, Saga com toda força chupa aquele membro ereto, que está implorando por alívio, fazendo Kanon acompanhar o ritmo da boca do irmão com seu quadril, guiar a força e velocidade das chupadas com a cabeça do irmão, e gemer em alto e bom som pelo nome do irmão. "Ahhh... Isso... Shura... Mais rápido...". Saga pára no mesmo instante.

_- Shura?!_ – Saga exclama e reclama!

_- O que tem o Shura?_ – Kanon não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que acontecera com Shura, mesmo num momento como aquele. Mas não falaria isso para seu irmão, pelo menos nesse momento ele não comentaria nada.

_- Você gemeu o nome dele!_

_- Me desculpe irmão! É que teve um acontecido..._

_- Você foi para a cama com o Shura!?_ – Saga gritava! Estava perdendo o controle!

_- Nã... Não é isso..._

_- Ele é melhor que eu?! Eu já dormi com ele! Eu também sei que ele é bom! Mas no momento eu penso só em você!_

_- Saga! Me escuta!_ – Gritou mais alto que o irmão.

_- Não vale a pena, você já me trocou uma vez pelo Aiolia, e olha no que deu! Eu sei que não sou um exemplo de namorado! Mas já que você escolheu Shura como próximo, não posso fazer mais nada._

Saga sai, batendo a porta do quarto de Kanon com força.

Kanon mergulha novamente em seus pensamentos, não adiantaria correr atrás do irmão, são gêmeos, são de gêmeos, Kanon sabe o que se passa na cabeça do irmão, eles têm a mesma personalidade, e geminianos são geniosos, fazendo o tempo de tentar se explicar para o irmão antes que a raiva passe ser tempo perdido.

Então Kanon reflete sobre o que fazer sobre Shura, não tirava aquilo da cabeça, afinal, o capricorniano não fez nada a ele, ao contrário de Aiolia, quem ele está evitando a todo custo pensar e encontrar pelo santuário. E achando que deve desculpas ao protetor da décima casa zodiacal, Kanon se arruma e vai conversar com o cavaleiro de capricórnio.

Próximo capítulo:

Shura e Kanon conversam... será que vão se entender? Será que rola algo a mais entre eles?

**OoO**

Genteee, pelo que ta parecendo os capítulos vão ficar cada vez maiores rsrs

se gostaram, comentem por favor! se não gostaram, tambem comentem! conta muito a opiniao de vocês!


End file.
